The Random Life of TD Characters
by Dude In The Corner
Summary: Random things will happen to all your favorite TD characters. Come see them fail, have fun, and derp around!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hey guys, Dude In The Corner here, but just call me Dude. This is my first story, so no hate if bad, please. The characters will be doing random stuff, just for your entertainment. Enjoy, and leave a review!**

* * *

Gwen was sitting on a bench.

"Nice day, for once," she groaned.

"PLOT-TWIST!" yelled Courtney, slapping her.

* * *

Cody groaned. "That's the third time you've beat me in Halo: Reach!"

Sam laughed. "I always do anyway, so why are you groaning?"

"Because the author made me," said Cody, effectively breaking the 4th wall.

"SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH THE STORY!" boomed the author.

Cody disappeared. Sam gulped and ran.

* * *

Heather slapped Gwen.

Gwen slapped Heather.

Heather slapped Gwen.

This goes on for a while 'till a meteorite comes and crushes them.

* * *

Duncan was sitting in a tree.

A hand came and pushed him off of the tree...

... then another one off the cliff...

... then another one of the rocks...

... then another one into the sea.

Cody, Gwen, Courtney and Lindsay all laughed, until Lindsay fell off.

Cody gasped, while Gwen and Courtney face-palmed.

* * *

Noah looked at Ezekiel.

"Pray tell, what are you doing again?"

"Jumping off a cliff, eh." Zeke replied.

"Here, I'll help," Noah drawled, pushing Zeke.

"AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEE, eh?"

* * *

**End Notes:**

**Sorry that it's really short, but I'm new to this, so give me a break. Also, sorry if your favorite character was hurt/didn't appear/was slapped. I'll be putting some different characters in next time.**

**Now, gimmeh suggestions on what I should write next. Every comment counts, and I'll be doing different topics too.**

**Follow me, you won't regret it! (hopefully, D:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally, an update to this! I'll be writing more and more, and special thanks to MostAwesomeTDFan and irkengirl for some ideas! So, uh... let's go!**

* * *

It was any other day, with Owen running for the toilet, but as he opened the lid...

"Hi!" Izzy yelled from inside the toilet.

Owen closed the lid and screamed.

* * *

Noah was a giant.

"This sucks." He sighed.

* * *

_**"And you're gonna hear me-"**_

"RAWR!" Izzy roared, in a dragon costume.

Noah facepalmed. Cody also facepalmed.

Izzy randomly slapped them both.

* * *

Ezekiel picked his nose..

and he kept picking it...

* * *

Heather ran around screaming 'I'm a banana!'.

The entire cast kept laughing at this for a while until Heather passed out.

They blew her up.

* * *

Ezekiel was still picking his nose.

* * *

Mike gasped.

"A MUFFIN!"

* * *

Ezekiel stopped picking his nose.

Rainbows became flooding out.

Ezekiel smiled.

* * *

**U like? I am very very sorry for not constantly updating this but I was having problems... yeah.. anyway, I will probably stop writing these when I lose all inspiritation/ideas, which will be a long time from now. As I speak, ideas form in my head. However, this story is not my main priority. 'Thinking with Object Show Portals' is. If you want a frequently updated story, go there. Cya! - DITC**


	3. Chapter 3

**So yeah, I'm writing another one of these. This will hopefully be the longest chapter, cos there's a big skit. Spoilers - haha, there's no spoilers here. Anyway, enjoy! Oh, and drop a review please, it lets me know you guys still care :D**

* * *

Izzy just stood there.

Staring.

* * *

Gwen was tied to a tree branch by her ankles.

She sighed. "Why did I agree with Duncan to do this again?"

* * *

Cody was climbing up a mountain with an Indiana Jones style hat on his head. He lifted his hat and rainbow cats came at him.

He frowned. "It was supposed to be rainbow dogs!"

Sorry, Cody! Guess I wrote it a bit wrong, whoopsie.

* * *

Geoff and Bridgette were dancing to 'All Star'.

The disco floor under them broke. Geoff was alright, but Bridgette fell.

And fell.

And fell.

And fell.

An-

* * *

Izzy just stood there.

Staring into your soul.

* * *

Ezekiel was walking.

Nothing of substance happened.

* * *

*random explosions*

"Come on! Killstreak!" Sam yelled. He was holding an RPG and shooting the nearby city through his barricaded window.

"Well, I don't know why but this is pretty fun. Huh."

* * *

Heather just stood there.

Menacingly.

* * *

"PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY WITH A BASEBALL BAT!" Owen soon got whacked in the face with a baseball bat.

* * *

Izzy closed her door.

"SHUT IT BONNIE!"

Bonnie frowned.

* * *

**Hey, you know when I said I had a big skit?**

**I lied.**

"Aw come on TDITC!" Izzy frowned.

**No.**

"Pleeea-"

* * *

END

"Aww..." Owen sighed.

* * *

**Well, I can't say this was the best chapter, personally it was chapter 2 that was the best. Thanks for reading, and like I said before, drop a review please ^-^ see you all next time. - DITC**


End file.
